


A Day At The Beach

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to do anything so Crowley & Meredith take the boys to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all SPN related things) do not belong to me.

It was starting to get up past 80 degrees and the summer heat was beating down rather hard. If it was like this in June, Meredith wasn’t sure what the August weather would be like. She had the air conditioning on in every other room to keep her two year old son from getting heat stroke. At the moment Gryphon, who had spent the last few hot days toddling around in just his diaper and a t-shirt, was clutching at her skirt, lolling his tongue (much like the hell hounds did) and waving his hand in front of his face. “Momma, hot”, he replied in a tired voice.

"I know sweetie", Meredith smiled and put the cap on his sippy cup before handing it to him, "Momma and Gavin are getting the car ready to go to the beach", she told him, picking him up and holding him in her arms.

The toddler gladly took his sippy cup full ice water and drank it like he hadn’t drank water in years. Though this was clearly exaggerated as his mother wouldn’t let the thing get empty so he wouldn’t dehydrate. Meredith kissed his cheek and carried him out of the kitchen. Gavin met her in the entry hallway.

"Mum, I put the air conditionin’ on and put up Gryph’s window shade so the sun wouldn’t be on his car seat and I put the towels, Gryphon’s bag in the backseat on the floor", Gavin told her.

"Um, alright. Let’s see. Oh, can you get his floaty and pack a bag for you and I’ll put the cooler in the trunk", Meredith smiled.

"Yeah", Gavin nodded smiling and then leaned over kissing his brother, "Heat gettin’ to you too huh?" He asked.

"Gabin, water", Gryphon garbled happily, holding out his sippy cup to show his big brother what he had. 

Gavin smiled, chucking and messing his brother’s already messy hair, “Oh and I put extra sun screen in the bag”, he told Meredith, turning to her after a second or so. 

"Oh good", She sighed, "I knew I was forgetting something", she half laughed shaking her head.

While Gavin went upstairs to get ready, Meredith walked down to the living room where Crowley was reading the paper. She walked along the back of the couch and sat Gryphon down next to his father. She then leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, kissing his cheek.

Crowley glanced up and smiled, reaching up and caressing the side of her cheek affectionately. He glanced down at his son, who was leaning back against the couch, contentedly drinking from his sippy cup and just looking around the room. 

"Watch him for a few minutes while I get ready?" Meredith asked.

"Of course", Crowley smiled, stealing a kiss from her, his fingers toying with a few locks of her hair. 

Meredith kissed him again and then stood up, turning and starting to leave the room. 

"Momma", Gryphon waved a hand as she started to leave.

Meredith gave a sad smile and went over kissing his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face a little. His hair was starting to curl around the ends due to the humidity. “Sit with dada for a bit, okay? I’ll be right back”, she brushed her face against his, making Gryphon smile and relax. He nuzzled her face back. Once she knew he was fine, she got up and left the room.

"Dada, water", Gryphon smiled and shook his sippy cup at his father.

"I see that", Crowley smiled and lifted his son into his lap, reshuffling the paper he’d been reading. Gryphon, with sippy cup in one hand, pointed and batted at the papers with the other. Making Crowley laugh, "Unfortunately your mother would kill me if I gave you the power to read at such a young age", he told him, "Here, I think you’ll like this a bit better", he snapped his fingers, making one of Gryphon’s picture books appear in his hand and handed it to him. 

Gryphon was content in sitting in his father’s lap and looking at one of his picture books and pointing to each animal, exclaiming with “Doggy!” or “Dada, look!” After a half hour of this excitement, Meredith returned to the living room wearing a two piece black bikini, her skirt and sandals. Juliette and Growley were at her side, they walked over to the couch and Gryphon smiled and waved his hand out. Crowley put him down and the toddler immediately hugged both dogs and getting licking kisses in return. 

"Ready darling?" Crowley smiled.

Meredith nodded, “All set. You going to meet us there?” She asked, leaning down and scooping up her son. 

"I’ll get us a nice spot near the water", Crowley replied, getting up and tossing aside his newspaper. He walked over and kissed her cheek and then kissed the back of Gryphon’s head, fluffing his son’s hair.

"Juli-ett, Growley, stay", Gryphon smiled, waving his sippy cup, splashing bits of water at the carpet. The hellhounds, almost on command, both laid down on the carpet. Both too tired to do much else. 

Meredith laughed, kissing her son and then followed her husband out of the living room. Before leaving she refilled Gryphon’s sippy cup for the fifth time that morning. Crowley disappeared from the house, leaving her to lock the door behind her. She walked out to the car and opened up the back door. Gryphon sat patiently as his mother buckled him into his car seat, drinking his sippy cup. Gavin was already in the passenger seat as she got in. 

"Dad’s meetin’ us?" Gavin asked.

"He’s gonna get us a spot by the water so the sand isn’t too hot on Gryphon’s feet", Meredith replied, putting on her sun glasses. 

Gavin nodded and turned, smiling behind him at his brother. Gryphon was content to sit in the cool car as they drove to the beach. Kicking his feet and looking around excitedly. Once they got there, Meredith got a text from her husband and carried Gryphon out onto the beach. She found Crowley within minutes. He’d set them up a good five feet from the shore line. He’d made them a half shaded tent with a roof so it was cool and not too hot. Shaded especially to keep Gryphon from getting a sunburn. There was a floor of the canopy that had a thick blanket to protect them from the hot sand. Crowley was leaning back in his lounge chair, wearing black swim trunks. There was a second lounge chair next to him. Meredith smiled and set Gryphon down in between the two chairs, setting him up on his own towel. 

"You look beautiful", Crowley told her, reaching out to cup her face.

Meredith smiled and flushed, “You’re too much, I swear”, she laughed, leaning over and kissing him. 

Crowley smirked. He watched her as she made Gryphon his own little spot in between their chairs. Taking out toys from his bag. Gryphon set aside his sippy cup in favor of playing with a plush clown fish and a turtle. Meredith then set out his small snack bowl which had three different sections: grapes, apple slices and cheerios. She set his bag at the foot of her chair and got up. Leaving him with his father, she went to help Gavin get things from the car. Gavin didn’t mind and set up a towel for himself out in the sun and he and Meredith made a small station just off to the side with the cooler, another bag which had clothes for Gryphon and Gavin and then Gryphon’s floaty. 

"Alright you", Meredith laughed sitting in her lounge chair and taking out the sun screen, "Mommy needs to put this on you", she said gently and picked Gryphon up. Setting him in her lap. 

Gryphon was too occupied with his clown fish plushy to bother to care that his mother was rubbing sun screen on him. He sat patiently as she rubbed it all over his face, arms, legs and then his back. She chuckled softly and hugged him. She just kept him in her lap as she put some on her arms and legs. The toddler sat in between his mother’s legs, gazing up at her as he watched her in curiosity. 

"Dada some", Gryphon said, pointing to his father. 

"Dada some, you’re right", Meredith smiled and set Gryphon back down on his towel to play. She got up and went over to her husband. "Roll over", she said. 

Crowley smiled and rolled over onto his front, allowing her to rub sun screen on his back. “When do I get to do this to you?” He asked playfully. 

"Not when our two year old is in the same space", She smirked, leaning down and kissing him playfully against the back of his neck.

"Eck, mum, really?" Gavin asked from behind them, shaking his head, "You two seriously", he trailed off and picked up his baby brother, "I checked the water and I’m gonna take Gryph out if that’s okay?"

"Is the water too cold?" Meredith wanted to know, looking up as she rubbed her husband’s shoulders.

"It’s kinda but not really", Gavin told her, "The clouds are makin’ the sun go away so it’s really nice".

Meredith smiled and nodded, “Have fun”.

Gavin nodded and carried Gryphon out towards the shoreline, grabbing his brother’s floaty as he went. He set Gryphon in the floaty’s seat once they were a bit a good ways in. Once his brother was secure in the floaty, Gavin held onto the floaty and walked Gryphon around in the water. 

"Gabin. Gabin look", Gryphon commented, splashing the water with his feet. Pointing at the waves.

"Don’t get much views like this in Scotland", Gavin told him, laughing.

Meredith removed her skirt as Crowley sat up after a few minutes and pulled her into his lap. They could see the kids from where they were sitting. Watching Gavin push Gryphon around in his floaty. Meredith moved her hair out of the way so he could put sun screen on her back for her. She smiled as he massaged her shoulders and back, trailing kisses down the back of her neck and shoulder. A few minutes later an older couple walked by stopped near them.

"Are they yours?" the older woman asked, looking at Meredith and Crowley.

Meredith noticed they were pointing in the direction of where Gavin and Gryphon were playing, “Yes. They’re our boys”, she smiled. 

"Wow, you look great for having two children", the woman’s husband said, "Both of you", he then asked, "How old, if you don’t mind my asking?"

"Twenty six and two", Crowley offered, wrapping his arms around Meredith lovingly and kissing her cheek. 

The couple nodded and didn’t seem too surprised or didn’t seem too thrown off. They kept walking, leaving Meredith and Crowley alone. Meredith turned to her husband and laughed softly, “I guess everyone is just used to us huh?”

"What can I say? You’re absolutely gorgeous", He stated, grinning, "I got lucky", he kissed her against her neck, holding her close to him.

Meredith laughed and snuggled against him. She then pulled away from him after a few minutes and got out her phone. “I’ll nap with you later. I’m going to take a few videos of Gryphon in the water”, she smiled at him. 

Crowley kissed her cheek and resumed lounging in his chair. Meredith went out to the water with her phone and took some pictures of Gryphon in the water. Taking a twenty second video of Gavin pushing his brother around in his floaty. She handed Gavin her phone and then took Gryphon out of his floaty so she could hold him. The toddler waved his hands and wanted to splash the waves. Meredith, holding onto him, put him in the water up to his knees he could kick and splash. Gavin took a few pictures of his mother and brother, laughing. They played in the water for a bit before Meredith brought Gryphon back to the their shaded canopy to have some down time and gave him his water and snacks to munch on. 

She let Gavin have her lounge chair as she stretched out with Crowley on his. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and the two just napped together. Gryphon sat on his towel, munching on his food and water, every so often, looking towards his parents. Gavin watched him closely, just laying on his side in his mother’s lounge chair. Gavin fell asleep after a while. Crowley woke up before Meredith and got up, leaving his wife to rest a bit longer. He kissed her temple gently and then scooped up Gryphon and walked with him out towards the shore line. 

"Dada, sand!" The toddler exclaimed as he toddled out towards the water, his father behind him.

Crowley laughed and sat down just on the edge of the shore. Gryphon would run up but as soon as the foam of the waves came up and touched his toes, he would run back to his father and hug him. Crowley chuckled each time. He took out his phone and took a video of his son doing this repeatedly. Putting his phone away, he watched as Gryphon stood there and ooked contemplative for a second. Before long, he sat down by his father’s feet and started to cover his feet with the wet sand by the shoreline. “Dada feet”, he stated as he sat there. After a half an hour or so, he looked up, his grey eyes wide. “Uh-oh”.

"Uh-oh? That doesn’t sound good does it?" Crowley asked, leaning over and picking him up and setting him on his lap.

"Poop. Dada I pooped", Gryphon told him, looking visibly concerned.

Crowley kissed his temple gently, “It’s alright. Let’s get rid of it shall we?” He asked, standing up and carrying Gryphon back to get him a clean diaper.

If Crowley did have to say something about parenting, it was that his son had gotten better at staying still for him while he changed his diaper. Gryphon was in potty training mode, why he and Meredith let their son run around in his diaper. However, Gryphon would only go into the bathroom if his mother was in there. He had sat on his little plastic potty at home a few times and had peed it in once. After giving Gryphon a new diaper, the toddler stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"Nap time aye?" Crowley asked, bringing him back to Meredith, "Here, lay with mommy and nap for a bit. It’s too hot out right now for you to play", he said.

Gryphon looked sleepy and crawled over and laid down next to his mother. Crowley knelt down beside the lounge chair and watched the toddler fall asleep. He stroked his sons hair and then glanced at the redhead. Glancing sideways at Gavin, who look Gryphon, was curled up on his side. Hair almost falling in the same way. Meredith woke up after a few minutes and smiled sleepily, kissing her son’s cheek and then looking at Crowley.

"I changed his diaper after we played down by the water", He told her, "Let’s go for a walk". 

She smiled and got up. While the boys napped off the summer heat, she and Crowley took a walk together down the beach. Holding hands. He grinned and pulled her into the water, making her laugh. The two had a bit of a splashing fight and he pulled her into his arms, laughing. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. It felt so good not to worry about anything. She kissed him lovingly, running her fingers through his scruff. Crowley kissed her back, loving the feeling of her lips on his. He carried her out of the water and they returned from their walk to find the boys awake and eating lunch. The two joined them and Meredith sat Gryphon in her lap as he munched on his sandwich. 

The family spent a good chunk of the day there. By late afternoon, Meredith was lounging on the shore line by the water watching Crowley and Gavin pass Gryphon back and forth while he sat in his floaty. She laughed at the three and then got into the water with them. Crowley picking her up and spinning her around in the water. “Dad you’re gonna make her sick!” Gavin half laughed. Even Gryphon thought it was funny, kicking his feet happily while he watched his parents. Meredith slipped out of her husbands arms and dove under the water. 

"Mommy!" Gryphon said, trying to look over the sounds of his floaty.

A second later the redhead popped up behind her husband and splashed him. Crowley laughed and went after her. “Gavin run!” Meredith laughed as she tried to dive out of her husbands reach.

"Dada splash! Dada splash!" Gryphon exclaimed happily. 

Gavin steered his brother out of the line of fire, occasionally splashing his father so his mother could get an advantage. He laughed and used the toddler as a human shield. “I surrender!” Gavin laughed from behind Gryphon.

They played in the water a bit longer before it started to cool off. Crowley helped Meredith dry off as she toweled off Gryphon and wrapped him in it. Crowley and Gavin packed up after a bit and took everything back to the car. Half the beach was empty by the time Meredith had a sleepy Gryphon buckled into his car seat. Crowley called shot gun and got into the passenger seat. Gavin rolled his eyes playfully and got into the backseat with his brother. 

\- - 

Gryphon was asleep the moment they’d arrived home. Meredith carried her son inside and carried him upstairs to get ready for bed. Crowley and Gavin unloaded the car and took care of everything as Meredith laid Gryphon down in his bed. Juliette came into the room and rubbed against her leg. 

"Had a nice quiet day huh?" She smiled and patted the hellhound, scratching behind her ears.

Crowley came into Gryphon’s room a moment later, walking over as Meredith turned on her son’s night light. Gryphon lay in his bed, asleep and clutching his stuffed turtle. Crowley leaned down and kissed his sons forehead. “He’s had a busy day”, he smiled at his wife.

"Looks just like you after a long day of running hell", Meredith smiled, holding onto his arm, leaning on his shoulder. 

Crowley smiled at her. Juliette just laid right down by Gryphon’s bed as Meredith leaned over and kissed her son, “Dada loves you. Mama loves you. Gavin loves you”, she murmured to her son and smiled, kissing him a second time against the forehead. 

The two left the room, leaving the door open just a little. As they passed the door just across the hall, Gavin was already in bed as well, looking purely exhausted. When Meredith and Crowley went to their room, Growley was already laying by the door, guarding it. He wagged his tail and lolled his tongue happily as the redhead patted him. 

"That was a wonderful day", Meredith stated as she laid with her husband a few minutes later. 

"You spoil us rotten", Crowley pointed out, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Someone has to", She grinned cheekily, kissing him.

He chuckled, loving her affection, kissing her back.


End file.
